


【盾冬】你不在的故事

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 他们都以为这场短暂的没有对方的煎熬终于走到了尽头





	【盾冬】你不在的故事

史蒂夫的耳边是隆隆作响的狂风怒号，眼前是漫天飞舞的皑皑白雪，火车轰鸣着驶过，其中一节车厢的铜墙铁壁被烧出一个狰狞的窟窿，窟窿旁的空余部分突兀地长着两个锈迹斑斑的点，点下连着两道苍白无力的划痕， 那里本该固定着把手。

本该牢牢地，固定着把手。

他的脸被冻得麻木了，细胞仿佛纷纷停止了运作，停在了那一刻。

他脚下踩着土地，仿佛踩着车厢外窄窄的踏板，作为唯一的施力点，足尖一阵阵的酸楚，小腿肌肉则紧绷得几乎要抽搐。

他两手空空，仿佛攥着窟窿边缘，外翻的铁皮刺破他的手掌，另一只手伸出去，伸向空荡荡的远方，如此的用力，几乎要脱离自己的躯体。

史蒂夫费力地穿过人群，穿过迫不及待地想挤在最前方，为又一次胜利归来的咆哮突击队欢呼鼓掌的人们，他们已经在提前庆贺了，眼睛中迸发着希望与敬仰的光。

震耳欲聋的欢呼声刺破他的耳膜，扭曲成了凄厉的尖叫，如同一根细小尖利的冰棱，在史蒂夫的大脑中来回穿刺。

不要吵了，史蒂夫想要呐喊，不要再吵了。

这句话通过心脏的震颤传到了嗓子眼，传到了舌根，传到了舌尖，但他的双唇被牢牢地冻住了，它们被冰雪黏在了一起，仿佛一分开就要皮开肉绽。

他穿过人群，他离开人群，他汇报战况，惨叫声不绝于耳。

“松手，史蒂夫，松开那只手。跟他一起跳下去吧，总好过一个人活着。”

那时，他的一部分这么说着，一小部分，集中在心脏，于寒风中艰难地跳动着。

但他的其他部分，更多的部分，它们使他始终没有松开鲜血淋漓的右手。那部分说：“责任，队长，想想你的那些责任。战争还没有结束，你就要像个懦夫一样自杀了吗？”

于是他望着车厢外掠过的无数座雪峰默默无语。

责任，史蒂夫咀嚼着，他从未如此惧怕过这个词。

在他还是个讨人厌的小矮子时，他身边只有那么一个人，为他撑起了几乎所有的责任，那时他渴望责任，哪怕只是一点也好。

后来他遇到了厄金斯，佩姬，霍华德，他从他们那欣然地接过了责任，一整个国家压在他身上，他一点也不觉得重。

史蒂夫救了很多人，得到了很多以前想都不敢想的。当然，他也失去过，在战争的大背景下那些失去变得微不足道起来，他甚至来不及哀悼。

但那毕竟是他的心脏啊。

史蒂夫坐在已成废墟的酒馆里，霍华德另找了个地方开庆功宴，他就是开不够宴会，没有热闹也要创造条件热闹。一个狙击手的消失影响不了人们高涨的情绪，至少任务顺利完成了不是吗？

他从宴会里顺了瓶酒出来，人们都沉浸于胜利在望的喜悦中，没有多少人认出美国队长来，那个灰头土脸，光芒黯淡的男人。

史蒂夫很少喝酒，他很久以前喝过一次，半瓶不到，喝醉了，在床上躺了大半个月，那之后他再没有机会碰酒杯了。而现在，那个会在他拿起酒杯时担心地唠叨个不停的人已然不在身边，史蒂夫才想起来自己已经喝不醉了。

但他还是不停地灌，酒进到胃里，又从眼眶冒出来。

他现在几乎想不起当初那个得到入伍机会的自己了。那个干瘪瘦弱的男孩，对上阵杀敌几乎没有概念，只想着保家卫国，他用蜡黄的脸摆出最为庄严的表情——我不想杀任何一个人——他说，满腔的壮志豪情几乎要从嗓子眼里溢出来。

即使后来真的上了战场，他杀敌的目的也纯粹是为了完成任务，保护自己身后的那些，那个人，说不上光明磊落，至少问心无愧。

但现在有些东西不一样了，他以前从没恨过，他同情弱者，敬仰强者，鄙视恃强凌弱者，但他从来没有真正的恨过什么人。

现在他开始憎恨了，他坐在冰冷灰暗的废墟里，憎恨着无恶不作的九头蛇，憎恨着庆功宴上歌舞升平的人们，尽管他知道他们什么都没有做错，憎恨着自己所肩负的责任，憎恨着体内的血清，憎恨着自己。

他满腔的怒火在五脏六腑熊熊燃烧，烧得越旺他就越冷静——我要杀光他们——他听见自己这么说。

 

怒火真正平息下来是他坐在那艘撞向冰川的飞船中，他的一大部分说，撞过去吧，队长，牺牲在所难免。为了和平，为了胜利，撞过去吧。

他的一小部分说，撞过去吧，史蒂夫，他已经等了你好久了。

于是史蒂夫义无反顾地拥抱死亡。

冰川的裂口逐渐扩大，刺骨的海水从四面八方涌了过来，他在深海中沉浮，透过玻璃史蒂夫看到微弱的阳光穿过厚重的冰面，打下一层薄薄的极光般的光柱，一切都静得出奇。

史蒂夫不再憎恨了，前所未有的平和包围着他，几乎可以称得上欣慰了。

氧气一点一点地离开自己这副躯体，连思考都开始费劲，他索性闭上了双眼，远方传来若有若无的声响，如同跳跃的鼓点，温暖的怀抱，一双灰绿色的温柔的眼睛。

那是他的心脏。

——————

巴基从未想过着陆能够如此的痛苦。他在雪地中砸出了一个大坑，更多的雪盖在了他的身上，冰冷侵蚀着他的身体。

疼痛姗姗来迟，他眼前一阵阵地发黑，体内的每一块骨头都在尖叫，每一根神经都在灼烧，好像一块碎石在骨髓中狠狠刮过。

我还活着，巴基小心翼翼地呼吸着，尽量不去大幅度地使用自己的内脏，谁知道它们是不是已经碎成渣了呢。

灼烧着的疼痛逐渐麻木下来，巴基不知道这样是好是坏，说实话他现在什么都感觉不到了，但他知道自己还活着，这是好事。

在晕过去差不多两回后，他开始尝试着动一动自己的身体。右手的手指可以勉强抽动一下，而左手则毫无反应，八成是没用了。往好处想，这大概可以成为他等待救援时的口粮——如果他真的能在冰天雪地里恢复到能够进食的状态的话。

巴基被自己恶心的想法逗乐了，他开始缓慢地摇动身体，想把覆盖在自己身上的积雪抖落下去，这样更方便搜救队发现自己。最后他成功地靠着眨眼将眼皮上的雪层抖散开来，至于其他地方，好吧，至少他做出尝试了。

巴基僵在雪地里，向上望去，一片模糊中他看到了太阳，或是什么闪着金光的东西。那个名字在他胸腔中跳动，但他喊不出来。他既张不开嘴，也颤不动声带，他身体的一切器官都仿佛被覆上了一层坚冰。

他知道这是不可能的，这么深的山谷，连雪峰都不见得能望得到，更何况太阳。而那个温暖更胜太阳的人，那是最不可能出现在他面前的事物了，还有那么多仗要打呢，谁能顾得上自己呀。

但巴基还是心存希望，要等到战争结束。他失去了时间这一概念，但他祈祷战争能在下一刻告终，这样有人会想起自己，至少他会想起自己。

如果是他的话，那片温暖的金色又一次侵占了巴基的视网膜，如果是他的话，只要有机会，他就一定回来寻找自己的。他就是这么一个人，一个英雄，巴基的英雄。

巴基就这样靠着一个臆想，在冰雪中晕了又醒，醒了又晕。积在身上的雪层越来越厚，他动不了，就只能眨掉眼眶边的那一点。巴基已经几乎看不清任何东西了，但他想要至少留点什么在雪面上，让他能够好找一点。

当他又一次从昏厥中惊醒，发现迎接他的不再是一片死寂时，他感动得几乎要哭出来。

巴基的手臂被什么人攥在手里，整个身体如同没有生命的物件似的被人在雪中粗暴地拖行着，破碎的骨头被牵动得生疼，麻木了许久的痛楚再次侵占了巴基的全身上下。

但他还是想要感谢。他的声带依旧没有能力颤动，于是巴基就在心中用所能想到的最美好的词汇来感激这些将他从雪中挖出来的人们，感激命运的眷顾，让他在器官全部衰竭之前得以救援。

巴基安心地合上了双眼，一片黑暗中他仿佛看到了他的太阳。

噩梦终于要结束了。

——————

他们都以为这场短暂的没有对方的煎熬终于走到了尽头。

然而这只是一个充满恶意的开始。

他们睁开双眼，宁愿自己没有睁开。

end


End file.
